A Mother's Love
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: All those training, all those battles and all those wounds, did you think that I would not notice them? All the things try to you hide from me and all your secrets about the mafia, did you think I do not know about them? Even so, I keep quiet about all this just to respect your decisions and greet you with a smile because this is the proof of my love for you.


**An I know that I should really be updating my other khr story but I could not continue with it! Not when this story idea was bothering me non-stop! Excuses, I know. This idea popped up to me when I was thinking about Sawada Nana. She rarely gets any important roles and I love fanfics when she actually knows about Tsuna's involvement with the mafia and so I thought "Hey, I should write about her.". So, tada! Here it is!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr.**

* * *

"Thanks mum! _Itekimas!_"

"_Iterashai._" I answered back to my son with a cheerful smile. I looked at his distancing back and clicked the door shut when he was out of sight. Wiping my hands on my apron, I went to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair.

My little boy, all grown up! He is no longer that cry-baby that hides behind me whenever a stranger approaches him and it is all thanks to Reborn.

When I first found out about his cowardness I thought that it was natural, when he gets older he would be braver and more sociable.

That was a belief I clinged on to.

As Tsuna grew older he got worse. He refused to socialise with anyone but me and he got frightened at every little thing. The townspeople dubbed him as pathetic and eve called us names whenever we walked out of the streets together. A few times while I was buying some groceries a few housewives pointed at me and started gossiping as though I was not there, they claimed that I was a failure as a mother and that was why Iemitsu was rarely around.

Even so, I loved Tsuna with all my heart.

He was my little boy, if no one wants anything to do with him I will be the one who will deal with everything about him.

It was hard teaching and coaxing Tsuna to crawl out of his shell as a single parent, considering Iemitsu was not around most of the time. I came from a poor family and did not receive sufficient education to teach him and as a female, it was hard to explain certain topics to him.

Despite the funds Iemitsu gave us, we still faced financial trouble.

I knew about how Tsuna was being bullied at school, I also knew about how he tries to hide it from me. Actually, he hid his injuries quite well to the point I would call him skilled but even with his skill I could tell.

He was my boy, how could I not?

Whenever he comes home late, hiding the injuries I would not say anything about it because I knew, he was late as he was busy trying to hide them up. At first, I wanted to consult him about the matter and try to help him but I wanted to respect his decision. I believe that he has his own reasons for not telling me anything that was why whenever he was asleep at night I would quietly sneak into his room and apply first aid for him, using only the best medicine while not making my interference obvious enough for him to notice. My heart ached whenever I saw the ghastly wounds on his small fragile body but I resisted the urge to wince and continued on rubbing the ointment for him.

I will accept him no matter how he looks.

Life moved on like that, him hiding things from me and me acting oblivious to all of it and before I knew it he was enrolled to Namimori middle school. It was not a prestigious school or any big shot but it was still a decent school.

I was proud of him.

The first year passed by rather smoothly as compared to his elementary school years, at least someone was willing to talk to him. However, during the new years while cleaning up his room, I found his secret stash of failed test paper I realised, this could not go on.

I had to be strict.

My new attitude took him by surprise and for awhile, it worked but I could not bear to continue on and so I stopped and used other methods to no avail.

I could not give up.

I did everything I could think of, I sent him for tuitions, martial arts lessons and socialising classes but it just did not work, until I saw a flyer.

I felt hope for the first time in many years.

Reborn was strange indeed. When I talked to him on the phone he wasted no time revealing his true identity and true objective. He spared no details about his training methods and the kinds of danger Tsuna will face under his guidance. He did not even bother to sugar-coat his words.

I was furious.

This self proclaimed hitman was going to bring harm to my boy! There was no way I would let him be Tsuna's tutor! I knew that I was not exactly the sanest person out there but I was not insane. I wanted to hang the line there and then but deep down inside, I knew the truth.

Tsuna needs this.

I came into terms with myself and prepared myself for about what I was about to see. Trusting my motherly instincts, I finally let Reborn into the Sawada household.

I was right.

Tsuna, under Reborn's teachings grew by a notch both physically and mentally.

Every night, when everyone slept peacefully Reborn and I would have a small meeting about Tsuna's progress. There were times I wanted to yell at Reborn or even raise my hand against him but stopped halfway because I knew, it was all for the best.

I had to be strong.

My little boy went through so much danger and got hurt so much! I wanted to cuddle him in my arms like the past and tell him that he was fine. I wanted to tell him that I knew all about the mafia so that he does not need to shoulder the burden of keeping it from me but that was not my job. My job was to act clueless to all his fights and trainings, it was to greet him with a smile when he comes home and to embrace him with my love.

I had to control myself.

Whenever he needed something, I provided it. Whenever he got injured, I healed him. Whenever he brought friends over I took care of them. All he had to do was worry about himself, I would take care of anything else.

I did my best to help.

My little boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi was the biggest coward and fails all his subjects in school but he is also the kindest and most caring idiot with the biggest heart I have ever seen. He is not perfect but I love every bit of him.

After all, I am his mother and he is my son.

* * *

**An Done! Thanks for reading! What do you think of it? Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
